1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to an electronic device with an easily detachable circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for fixing a circuit board on a housing of an electronic device is to utilize screws through the circuit board, screwing the circuit board on the housing. However, the screwing procedure takes places within the housing, such that enough space within the housing is required to assemble or disassemble the circuit board. With miniaturization of electronic products limiting the size of the electronic products, spatial arrangement within the miniaturized electronic product must be adjusted. For compact available space within an electronic product, the upper housing and the bottom housing have to be separated to allow for assembly or disassembly of the circuit board. Specifically, if access is required, other surrounding components may have to be disassembled beforehand, thus causing inconveniences.